


You Haven't Seen Beauty

by GhostlyWitchAvenger



Series: Misc. Star Trek Ideas, Snippets, and Stories [2]
Category: Star Trek: Alternate Original Series (Movies)
Genre: M/M, Pre-Slash
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-28
Updated: 2017-03-28
Packaged: 2018-10-12 01:37:37
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 716
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10479120
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GhostlyWitchAvenger/pseuds/GhostlyWitchAvenger
Summary: Jim starts pining after Spock, and Bones is less than amused.(Discontinued)





	

**Author's Note:**

> Part of a series  
> Discontinued

Captain James T. Kirk of the  _ U.S.S. Enterprise  _ breathed in deeply, inhaling the smell that was so unique to his ship as he strolled down the halls, smiling broadly at each crew member he passed. He missed this, to be honest. In the weeks following his ship’s recovery, he had spent most of it at press conferences and the hospital, recovering from his injuries and answering questions about Krall’s attacks on  _ Yorktown _ .

 

The  _ Enterprise  _ was his only home, and he’d be damned if he gave it up.

 

“I must insist, Captain. You are being most unreasonable.”

 

Right. Back to the topic at hand. That topic being a sexy half-Vulcan nagging him to do his job.

 

“Oh come on, Spock,” Jim whinged, his face scrunching in distaste, “You know I have more important things to do.”

 

If Vulcans would allow themselves to roll their eyes, Spock would have. It was a damn near thing though, “If you are referring to the duties you have been assigned as captain of this ship, my point still stands. Visiting Doctor McCoy in Medbay so he can complete his annual check-up of  _ all _ Starfleet personnel on this ship falls under those duties, if I am correct.”

 

Kirk let loose an exasperated groan, “Like always, Spock,” His First Officer allowed a quirk of his lips to indicate his amusement, “You’re not gonna give up are you?”

 

The stare was unwavering, and James released a sigh.

 

“Okay, if I go, promise me a round of chess? This evening in my quarters?” He pretty much already knew the answer before it left his First Officer’s lips, but hey, he was such a glutton for punishment. Very rarely has Spock accepted his invitations for any sort of recreational activity, citing that he had to either work, or meet with Nyota.

 

“Negative, Captain. I have a prior engagement with Lieutenant Uhura at precisely 1350 hours that I cannot miss,” The smile dropped from Jim’s face -  _ figures _ \- and Spock mentally scrambled to reassure his commanding officer, “I apologise if th-.”

 

“I thought apologies were illogical, Commander,” Kirk cut in, a hand raised to stall the Vulcan before he embarrassed himself. He noticed the tips of his pointed ears flush a light green and fought to hide a small smile.  _ How cute _ , “Besides, no offence has been taken. You can make it up to me by coming with me to go see Bones and his hypos of death. Someone has got to make sure I make it back in one piece. I have a ship to run, after all.”

 

“I shall endeavour to do so,” Spock tilted his head as he acknowledged a passing yeoman, and they made their way down the halls towards what Jim liked to call ‘Hell’, “However, I do not believe you will be leaving in multiple pieces if I were to not accompany you, no matter how lacking the doctor’s bedside manner may be.”

 

Kirk snorted.

 

“And should he somehow injure you in the process, I can always run the ship in your absence, sir.”

 

This time, he couldn’t stop the smile that split his face or the giggles that bubbled past his lips as they walked into Medical, the door swishing open with a slight hiss.

 

“Took you long enough, Jim!” McCoy grouched as he appeared in front of them, “What the hell are you giggling about. If I didn’t know better, I would think that the hobgoblin had cracked a joke.”

 

Kirk, who was just calming down from his bout of mirth, relapsed into hysterics.

 

“My God man, you  _ are _ laughing at somethin’ Spock said!” The Georgian doctor exclaimed as he ignored Chapel’s harsh look, running a tricorder over Jim’s head, “What Vulcan mind hoodoo did you do to the infant?”

 

“I do not understand your need to insult me at every opportunity, doctor,” Spock raised one of his perfect eyebrows and clasped his hands behind his back, “But if you must insist, I did not perform any ‘Vulcan mind hoodoo’ on the captain. Your paranoia, while useful on many occasions, is proving to be most illogical at this moment in time.”

 

“Oh, burn, Bones,” Jim said while avoiding one of the hyposprays aimed in his direction, “Admit it, he’s hilarious.”

  
“I’m not admittin’ to anythin’ of the sort.”


End file.
